Harry Potter i els Set Elements
by urii1506
Summary: (no us guieu pel títol sisplau) El Dumbledore espera l'arribada d'una convidada. Uns dies després, un jove s'incorpora directament a cinquè curs, amb el Harry, el Ron i l'Hermione. I, de fons, constants referències a set objectes. C1: Trelawney i Dumbledore


El professor Dumbledore esperava impacientment a la seva taula, amb les mans juntes, mirant cap al terra de pedra del despatx mentre rumiava si la seva convidada era conscient que no tardaria ni un quart d'hora més a venir, i es va lamentar, altre cop, de saber més de les persones que elles mateixes; encara que fos útil, a vegades feia que deixés de fer coses per esperar les que sabia que vindrien.

Va respirar profundament i es va aixecar de la cadira. Per molt que gran, la seva paciència no era infinita. Hauria de trobar alguna cosa a fer o es tornaria boig. Va fer un parell de voltes a la sala circular, observant els quadres dels seus antecessors. Va pensar momentàniament en comenta'ls-hi allò que l'amoïnava, per rebre consell, però al moment es va fer enrere: molt possiblement només serviria perquè els quadres el miressin com si fos boig o, pitjor encara, entressin en un estat d'histèria semblant al que van entrar quan van sentir la conversació que havia tingut amb el Cornelius Fugde el juny passat, quan, un cop va sortir de la sala i va haver parlat amb el Harry, van estar dos dies sencers cridant com si els estiguessin cremant les teles on estaven pintats. Finalment, al cap de mitja hora de llarga i desesperant espera, va sentir un cop a la porta.

-Senyor Director? -va sentir que feia una veu rogallosa. L'ancià va respirar profundament, sabent el que l'esperava. Va esperar cinc segons. La persona de darrera la porta es va regirar, notablement nerviosa-. Albus? -el Dumbledore va fer un gest amb la mà, va obrir la porta i es va girar. Allà hi era, tal i com havia previst: cabells llargs, grisos i arrissats, unes ulleres desproporcionadament gruixudes que multiplicaven la mida dels ulls i un exèrcit de penjolls, braçalets i anells li cobrien les zones que la roba baldada no li tapava.

- Entra, Sibil·la.

- Albus, per què... -va començar la professora Trelawney, abans d'ésser interrompuda pel mateix director.

- Vols una mica de pica-pica de llimona? -va dir el vell director, mentre li oferia un bol platejat ple d'aquelles llaminadures muggle que tan li agradaven.

- No, gràcies, Albus -va declinar cortèsment la futuròloga-, ja saps que els àcids interfereixen amb la visió del meu ull interior.

El director va somirure. Tot i les seves rareses i la seva inicial desconfiança cap a la Sibil·la Trelawney, calia dir que amb els anys l'havia anat aprenent a comprendre, valorar i fins i tot apreciar. Avui dia, era una amiga amb qui comptava tant com amb la Minerva, el Filius, la Pomona o el Severus.

- I bé, director –va tornar a començar la Sibil·la-, no és que no gaudeixi de la teva companyia, però em vas fer reservar amb tanta antelació el dia d'avui i m'hi has insistit tant que he suposat que...

- I suposaves bé –va dir el Dumbledore-. La veritat, Sibil·la, és que necessito usar les teves habilitats especials.

La professora Trelawney se'l va mirar, incrèdula.

- Vols dir que necessites els meus poders únics? Que vols mirar a través del meu ull interior? -en tota la seva carrera com a professora, li semblava recordar que era el primer cop que notava que algun dels professors mostrava un interès real per la seva carrera.

I és que la Sibil·la Trelawney podia semblar en un principi una boja pseudohippie que no feia res més que inventar-se ximpleries, però ella sabia que, igual que la Futurologia era la més noble i incompresa branca de les arts màgiques, posseïa l'ull interior. Després de tot, era la rebesnéta de la grandíssima Cassandra Trelawney, la millor futuròloga que havia existit mai. Això havia de comptar per alguna cosa.

- Ni més ni menys, Sibil·la -va contesta el Dumbledore, somrient.

- Fantàstic, senyor director! -va contestar la Trelawney, entusiasmada-. Què prefereix? Podem fer xilomància, quiromància, veure amb les boles de cristall... li puc llegir les fulles del te, les cartes del tarot o les línies de la mà, però (que quedi entre nosaltres) mai m'he acabat de refiar d'aquesta tècnica, sempre m'ha semblat una mica dèbil...

- No, estimada companya, res d'això -va negar el Dumbledore, sense deixar de mostrar aquell enigmàtic somriure.

- No, es clar que no -va dir la Trelawney, negant el cap-. Mmm... ah, també hi ha l'astrologia, però ens hauríem d'esperar a la mitjanit. Des de la Torre Nord, on imparteixo classes, en podríem tenir una vista excel·lent, però també hi ha la Torre d'Astronomia, potser des d'allà seria millor i tot... També podem fer-ho amb cartomància, heptomància o fins i tot ornitomància.

- Tampoc, Sibil·la -va seguir negant el director, mai perdent el somriure.

- I doncs, Albus? Quin seria el mètode que tu preferiries? -la futuròloga no volia ser maleducada, però si rebutjava cada una de les opcions que li donava no podria demostrar tot el seu talent.

Davant l'enorme sorpresa de la Trelawney, el Dumbledore es va limitar a assenyalar-la.

- Home, Albus, ja em suposava que em necessitaves a mi, però podries ser més explícit en les teves demandes. Has de saber que la Futurologia exigeix sinceritat i claredat d'intencions.

El Dumbledore va sospirar.

- Vull que facis ús del teu ull interior. Què veus quan em mires?

- Home doncs... -va començar la Sibil·la, nerviosa- veig un home que ja ha superat el seu segle, però que tot i així...

- L'ull interior, Sibil·la, vull que facis ús del teu ull interior. Relaxa't.

- Molt bé -la professora Trelawney va respirar profundament i va començar a escrutar-lo-. Veig un home que ha patit més del que ningú està acostumat a fer-ho, i veig que ho amagues a tothom. Però el teu futur és incert. Veig que... oh, sí! Veig que allò que que sempre ha temut està a punt de passar. Una por estranya, un assumpte al que no hi està acostumat.

- I quin és aquest assumpte, si pot saber-se? -va dir el Dumbledore. Era impossible dir a partir de la seva expressió si se la creia o la considerava una farsant.

- Un assumpte de dins seu. No puc determinar-li exactament. Ja sap que...

- ...l'ull interior no funciona així. Sí, ho sé.

- Vol que segueixi buscant?

- No. Em sembla que no podrà veure-hi més enllà.

La cara de la professora Trelawney va canviar, mostrant un clar disgust.

- Hi ha al... alguna cosa més... que pugui fer per vostè? -era clar que la decepció i indignació de la futuròloga era tant que l'estava a punt de fer esclatar en plor. El Dumbledore se la va mirar, pensatiu, sense dir res. Davant la manca de resposta, la Trelawney fa fer una insinuació d'aixecar-se, però no en va tenir temps, doncs el director la va interrmpre:

- Certament, sí, hi ha una cosa...

- Quina? -va dir, desitjosa de mostrar el seu talent altre cop.

- Bé doncs, Sibil·la. Veient que sembla que no pots dir-me el que vull, i ja que no entres en estat de... com ho diria? En estat de ¿trànsit? voluntàriament, només em queda una alternativa –i abans la professora no pogués preguntar a què venia aquella frase del trànsit i l'alternativa, el Dumbldore va fer espetegar els dits.

En aquell moment, va succeir un fenomen molt estrany. Una espècie d'ona expansiva invisible va fer trontollar tota la sala. La professora Trelawney, astorada, va deixar anar un crit ofegat de sorpresa, però a l'instant següent, aquesta expressió va ser substituïda per una expressió completament inert. Les seves pupil·les van començar a baixar i pujar a velocitats insòlites, fins que es van quedar absents. Va quedar-se rígida, amb la mandíbula penjant, i les seves enormes ulleres van quedar mig entelades.

- Abans no hi hagi pensat prou... -va començar a parlar, amb una veu forta i penetrant, tant diferent de la seva veu profunda i suau que tenia habitualment.

"Per fi", va pensar el Dumbledore, amb una expressió que rondava entre la satisfacció i la curiositat. Després de fer una respiració molt sonora, aquella estranya Trelawney va tornar a parlar:

- ... del No-Res sorgirà l'únic descendent de l'astre blanc, i ell també serà una llum brillant, però també il·lusòria, que trasbalsarà els plans tant del bé com els del mal, però només aquells que aconsegueixin que reconegui la pròpia brillantor es podran servir de tots els poders que posseirà com a Hereu de la Llum. I serà gràcies a ell que els set s'alliberaran i descansaran finalment en pau, quedant per fi en mans dels seus legítims posseïdors. Trasbalsarà els plans... tant del bé... com els del mal... aconsegueixin... reconèixer... la pròpia... brillantor...

El cap li va caure endavant. Des del coll va emetre un so gutural i, de cop i volta, va tornar a obrir els ulls, amb la mateixa expressió de sorpresa que tenia al nota la ona expansiva.

- M'ha fet alguna cosa, senyor director? -va preguntar, amb un deix de por a la veu -. Noto com si m'acabés de despertar... i què deia del trànsit?

- Trànsit? Jo? Em dec estar fent vell, Sibil·la -va dir el director, amb un somriure completament innocent-, doncs el que volia dir era que podria anar fent via i anar a veure si els elfs ja han netejat completament el despatx de l'Alastor -va parar un moment, va fer un sospir i va afegir:-... o del que ens pensàvem que era l'Alastor. Recordi que el seu substitut vindrà d'aquí unes dotze hores per fer un reconeixement inicial del castell.

- Però senyor... -va començar la professora Trelawney, una mica incrèdula.

- Si us plau, Sibil·la, no em facis insistir. Sóc vell i estic cansat, crec que m'enfilaré a dormir ja -va dir, sense deixar de somriure altre cop, però amb una expressió lleugerament diferent.

- D'acord, si insisteix... Voldrà que li faci saber com està el despatx? -va dir, mentre s'aixecava.

- Si us plau. A reveure, professora Trelawney

- Bona tarda, Albus -va dir la professora. Acte seguit, va atravessar l'avantsala del despatx, però es va girar altre cop per dir-: És cert, el que m'ha comentat l'Aurora, avui?

- A què et refereixes, Sibil·la? Què t'ha dit la professora Sinistra?

- Sobre el nou ocupant del càrrec de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal. És cert que és un alt càrrec del Ministeri? -va dir, nerviosament.

- Ni més ni menys, em temo, Sibil·la.

- Per què l'ha acceptat, doncs, professor?

- Per dues raons. La primera és que no sembla haver-hi massa gent interessada en aquesta branca de l'ensenyament. La segona és més simple: no he tingut altre alternativa.

- Vol dir que el Ministeri...

- ... m'hi ha obligat, efectivament.

- Creu que... -va començar la Trelawney, amb la veu tremolosa- creu que té alguna cosa a veure amb el Ministeri i la seva opinió sobre vostè, el jover Potter i el fet que... ja sap...

- ... que neguin que Lord Voldemort hagi tornat? -va dir el director, obviant el xisclet que va no va aconseguir reprimir la futuròloga al sentir el nom de l'obscur mag.

- Això volia dir.

- Doncs sí, Sibil·la, crec que hi té molt a veure.

- I què pot voler dir, això senyor?

- Doncs ni més ni menys el que ja saps, Sibil·la -va dir el Dumbledore-. Que tot és a punt de canviar completament.

La professora es va quedar massa sorpresa com per dir res. Sí, per suposat ho havia pensat (per molt que ho semblés a vegades, i era conscient que ho semblava, no tenia un pèl de tonta), però escoltar-ho venint del Dumbledore era una cosa completament diferent, i bastant aterradora. Sense dir res més, el director va tornar a somriure a mode d'acomiadament i la professora va obrir la porta i va sortir d'una revolada. Uns segons després, un soroll indicava que havia travessat la gàrgola de l'entrada.

L'Albus Dumbledore, tot i el somriure, no estava content. De fet, només haver tancat la porta la professora Trelawney, la seva expressió va canviar completament. De sobte, semblava molt més vell. Les arrugues de la cara pareixien multiplicar-se mentre s'aixecava i anava lentament cap a la finestra, on el Sol estava d'un color ataronjat i començava a amagar-se darrera les muntanyes. El Fawkes, el fènix, va volar fins al costat del seu company, que el va acariciar.

- Efectivament, amic -va dir el Dumbledore, referint-se a la seva mascota-, tot és a punt de canviar.

* * *

Benvinguts al primer capítol del meu fanfic, Harry Potter i els Set Elements. Vull explicar-vos alguna cosa d'aquesta història.

En primer lloc, tota la informació que trec ve de la wikipèdia de Harry Potter ( .com), on hi vaig arribar un dia per casualitat i em va fer renéixer totalment la meva afició a Harry Potter.

Aquest fanfic seguirà l'estructura dels 3 darrers llibres. Com que bàsicament el canvi principal és l'addició d'un personatge nou, tots els capítols seran moments diferents i alguns de creació pròpia dels llibres originals. Així que, per exemple, si no es comenta res de la cita entre el Harry i la Xo, és que anirà de la mateixa manera que es descriu al llibre.

Per altra banda, tinc pensat actualitzar un cop o dos cada setmana o deu dies. Ara bé, entre la uni, el teatre i la feina tampoc prometo res! també intentaré traduir aquest fanfic al castellà i a l'anglès, però aquest últim serà més difícil. Espero que us agradi i si us plau comenteu, que no va mai malment!


End file.
